Why I Love You
by EccenTricMeGane
Summary: Bel kissed Fran suddenly. Fran didn't know why until someone grabbed him while he was walking in the hallway of the Varia headquarters.


"Ohayou~" Fran said going inside the kitchen.

"Oh. Fran~ ohayou~! How's your sleep?" Lussuria asked.

"Hmn? It's ok. I slept well. Why?"

"Just asking. What do you want for dinner?"

"Peacock."

Lussuria stopped. "What?"

"I said, peacock."

"What?! You can't eat a peacock! And I know that there is a peacock in here but that peacock is mine and MY box weapon, Fran!" Lussuria exclaimed.

"I never said I want to eat a peacock, Lussuria-san." Fran held out his hand and pointed.

Lussuria looked at Fran's hand and followed what's he pointing at. He paled. His peacock has been tied up and shaking. There are knives behind the peacock and there are still some coming to it. Lussuria rushed towards his peacock.

"Bel! Stop that!" Lussuria covered his Pea-chan.

"Ushishi~ Whatever." Bel walked away and stood beside Fran.

Lussuria untied his peacock and hugged it.

Fran was sitting and looked at Bel.

"What?" Fran asked.

Bel smiled and leaned closer to Fran. Lussuria looked at them after he put his peacock back in his box weapon. Fran moved a bit still looking at Bel.

"What's your problem? And what do you want?" Fran asked Bel.

Bel blinked under his bangs and whispered "You."

Fran was about to ask Bel again but he was silenced by a kiss. Fran was shock and he paled a bit but his expression is still the same. Lussuria was also shocked and his mouth was open.

Bel pulled away and stood straight looking at Fran. Fran was sitting still. Looking at Bel.

"Ushishi~"

Bel left the kitchen and Fran and Lussuria was left behind shocked. Fran blinked looked at Lussuria. The kitchen was quiet when

"VOOIII! What's wrong with you two?! And where is the breakfast?!" Squalo said.

Fran and Lussuria flinched and looked at Squalo.

"Oh dear. I forgot. What do you want Squalo?" Lussuria asked.

"Whatever is edible!"

"OK"

"I lost my appetite." Fran said and left the room.

Squalo was about to sit down when Fran acted that way.

"VOI! Do I look disgusting?!" Squalo screamed to Fran and the only thing that Squalo saw was Fran's back leaving.

"Hmph! Trash." Squalo said.

"Squalo, he meant not you." Lussuria said while cooking.

Squalo looked at Lussuria. "What do you mean?"

"Well…"

Lussuria told Squalo the whole thing he saw and that made Squalo laughed so hard.

"Just for that?" Squalo said.

"Squalo." Lussuria said and Squalo turned around to look at Lussuria.

"What?"

"Just for that? What if boss does that to you?"

Squalo paused and he paled.

Fran was walking in the hallway when something grabbed his arm. He was pulled in a dark room and someone hugged him in the back. He felt the others breath in his neck and he shivered.

"Who?" Fran asked.

"Ushishi~"

Fran paled and he didn't have to guess 'who' is this person. Fran sighed and tried to free from Bel's hug. Bel hugged him tighter and he stopped.

"Senpai, you're freaking me out. What is wrong with you? Did you lost your mind completely? Or…"

Fran didn't finished his words when he was pushed down and he hit something that was soft. He thought it was a sofa but when he spread his arms to check, he was wrong. It's a bed. Fran blinked and gulped.

"Senpai~ I don't like this game of yours." Fran said and held Bel's shoulder. He pushed Bel aside and he wondered why Bel didn't complain.

Fran stood up and searched for the light switch. His eyes closed when the light lit up. He blinked a few times and when his eyes got used in the light, the first thing he saw is Bel was lying down in the bed.

He walked towards Bel and shook him.

"Bel-senpai~ It's morning already. Hn?"

Bel's face was red and he was breathing heavily. Fran blinked and scratched his head.

"Stupid senpai. Getting sick at times like this. Huh? Then that means, he just kissed me because he was sick…"

Fran punched his palm and thought that, that was the reason. Bel woke up and he saw Fran sitting beside him, thinking.

"What are you doing here, frog?" Bel said and tried to sat down.

Fran flinched and looked at Bel. Fran thought something. Its payback time.

"Senpai~ You should lie down. Don't push youself." Fran said and pushed Bel softly to lie down.

"Wha- What's wrong with you?" Bel said.

Fran didn't answer and he took out Bel's uniform. Bel blushed a bit and this made his face a bit redder. Fran noticed this and he held Bel's forehead.

"Ah. Senpai, your so hot. You need a change of clothes. Wait."

Fran stood up and went to Bel's dresser and looked for clothes for Bel. Bel watched him going here and there. When Fran finished looking for Bel's clothes, he went back to Bel.

"Here." Fran threw Bel's clothes at Bel.

Bel blinked and he started to change clothes but he find it difficult. He was too weak to move. Fran was watching him, arms crossed. Fran sighed and shook his head. He took off Bel's clothes and he was half naked.

Bel blushed.

"_What's wrong with this frog?"_ Bel thought.

Fran threw Bel's clothes at the floor and he changed it a new one. When he finished dressing Bel, he pushed Bel softly and covered him with blanket. Fran stood up and left Bel's room.

Bel was lying down there in his room looking at his door. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Bel woke up a bit when he felt that someone was touching him. He saw a silhouette moving here and there. He heard a sound of water and he felt a cloth that was pressed against his skin and the water that was touching is hot.

This movement was done and he felt a bit ok. He heard the sound of water again and this time, his fringe was lifted up and he closed his eyes. The cloth was placed in his fore head and his fringed was placed back in his face.

Bel opened his eyes and he saw Fran. He heard Fran mumbled something and left. After five minutes, Bel heard his door opening and closing.

"Senpai~" Fran said and shook Bel lightly.

Bel groaned a bit and looked at Fran.

"What?" Bel asked.

"Sit down and ate this soup Lussuria made."

"What? No way. I won't eat Lussuria's soup. It's disgusting the last time I ate that stuff."

"Huh. So you've been sick before and I know that. Lussuria told me. Don't worry, I made this."

Bel looked at Fran with a look that 'I don't believe you'. Fran somehow sensed this.

"Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." Fran said.

"Ushishi~" Bel laughed but it turned out weak.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Sick-prince." Fran said.

Bel pouted. Fran looked at him.

"What are you pouting at?"

"…"

Fran sighed and tried to feed Bel the soup he made. Bel blushed and looked away.

"You're so picky, fallen-prince. I already said that 'I' made this soup."

Bel didn't answer.

"_Sheesh. He's so boring when his sick. So much for his princely pride."_ Fran thought.

Fran took a spoon of soup and blew it.

"Senpai~"

Bel looked at him and he saw Fran ate the soup.

"Wha- I thought that mi-" Bel was cut off.

Fran took the opportunity and made Bel ate the soup he made by giving it to him in a kissing way. Bel lifted his hand to push Fran away but Fran held it and pushed Bel down. Bel struggled and Fran held him tight. Bel stilled and swallowed the soup.

Fran pulled and looked at Bel.

"Ah~ I see." Fran said.

"What?"

"If you won't let me feed you using a spoon, guess I'll do this trick."

Bel smiled. "Try it and I'll kill you."

"Senpai's threatening me… Scary." Fran said.

"Y-you-"

Fran fed Bel again using the kissing way. After how many times using this trick, the bowl of soup was finally empty.

"I think I'm full too." Fran said and handed Bel a medicine and a glass of water. Bel looked at it and at Fran.

Fran whispered to Bel.

"Senpai~ Do you want me to feed it to you in a kissing way, again?"

Bel blushed.

"As if! Give me that!"

Bel took the medicine in Fran's hand and drank it. Fran smiled a bit.

"What?" Bel asked.

"Nothing."

Fran took the glass in Bel's hand and placed it in the table. He stood up but Bel stopped him. Fran looked at Bel.

"Senpai~ You should rest. And yeah. Your welcome."

"I didn't even say thanks."

"You just did."

"Frog."

"Fallen-prince."

A vein popped at Bel's head. He pulled Fran and he was on top of Fran. Bel pinched Fran's cheek and pulled it side wards.

"Owowowow… Senpai~"

"This is why I hate you, frog."

"Yeah. I alsho wuv you, senphai~" (I also love you, senpai)

Bel smiled and pulled Fran's cheek harder.

"Sh-shtoph ihth senphai~" (stop it senpai)

Bel pulled it once more and he stopped. He was still on top of Fran. Fran's eyes got a tear and he wiped them and held his cheeks.

"Psycho" Fran mumbled.

Bel heard it and he head bang Fran.

"Ow… Is that how you treat the one you love senpai~?"

"Na-" Bel choked Fran.

"What makes you say that? Huh?" Bel said choking Fran.

Fran patted Bel's hands trying to say that he can't breathe. Bel loose his grip on Fran's neck. Fran coughed and he inhaled some air. When he was relaxed, he told Bel.

"Well, you kissed me in the kitchen this morning."

"What? The prince did no such thing. You're just reading and thinking too much of that book."

"What book?"

"Ushishi~ 'The Princess and the Frog."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm a prince."

"Nah, you're just stalking me because you love soooo much."

Stab.

"Ow. Ohhh. Senpai. I think you're ok already. Lemme get up."

Bel let go of Fran and he was sitting crossed legged in his bed. Fran also sat down.

"Guess I have my leave then." Fran said and was about to stand up when Bel stopped him again.

"Now what?" Fran asked.

"Stay."

"Eh?"

"I said stay here."

"No thanks. I wanna live."

Stab.

"You seriously won't see the day light again if you leave."

Fran looked at Bel. He saw some murderous aura around him. Fran gulped.

"Ok, ok."

Fran sat down at Bel's bed in the edge. Bel looked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting there?"

Fran raised an eyebrow lightly. He thought for a minute.

"_Oh. I get it. He want me to sleep with him. Don't tell me he-"_

"Oi."

Fran's thought was disturbed. He looked at Bel with a bored face.

"Senpai~"

"What?"

"Tell me… Do you like someone?"

Bel blinked under his bangs and he paused.

"Senpai~"

Fran said and waved his hand in front of Bel. Bel held Fran's hand and it stopped waving. Fran tried to pull his hand but Bel didn't let go of it. So he let Bel held his hand.

"Fr-Fran."

"Nani, senpai~?"

"I-l-li-lik-"

"Lick?"

Stab.

"STFU! I'm trying to say something here!"

"Like what?"

"Like-"

"Oh, I know. Like, how much you admit that you are a fallen-prince and a tsundere?" Fran said.

"NO! What I'm trying to say is-"

"I know."

"Shut the fuck up, Fran!"

"Nah. That's not the right words but, I love you too. Senpai~"

Bel blushed.

"What?"

"He can see even if his bangs are covering his eyes or should I say face, but, he can't hear?" Fran said.

"Y-you!"

Bel pinned Fran down with a smile on his face.

"Now, now, senpai. Don't rush. We still have time and you should re-"

Fran was cut off by Bel's kiss. Bel pulled away and looked at Fran.

"I also love you, Fran. Very much. Though I don't have the courage to say it, because you might… But, I'm glad that we have a mutual feelings."

"Senpai…"

Fran touched Bel's face and he pulled him to kiss Bel. Fran buried his hands on Bel's hair and Bel held Fran's waist. They need oxygen so they broke the kiss.

"Senpai, I think your fever's down."

"I know. It's already gone when I drank that medicine you gave."

"Hmn."

They stared at each other and Fran smiled at Bel. Bel blushed and he held Fran's neck and kissed him again. Bel broke the kiss and he kissed Fran's neck.

"Ah- Senpai. Not there."

Bel smiled and he sucked Fran's neck and made a hickey. He pulled away and looked at it. Bel smiled and licked the hickey he made and he nibbled Fran's neck.

Fran moaned a bit and Bel find it cute. He want to hear more Fran's moans so he did his best to give Fran more pleasure.

Bel grind his hips at Fran and Fran blushed. He didn't know what to do.

"S-senpai…" 

"Hmn?"

"I- I don't know what to do in this kind of situation."

"Oh. You're still a chaste?"

"Don't tell me you're not?"

"Of course I am."

"Ah. I know why you know this kind of stuff."

"How?"

"…hentai…"

"Ushishi~"

Bel kissed Fran and he licked Fran's mouth asking for an entrance. Fran didn't open his mouth and Bel thought that Fran also didn't know this so Bel grind his hips at Fran and Fran let out a moan.

Bel took this opportunity and he shoved his tongue in Fran's mouth. Fran opened his eyes and he closed it again. They are now having a battle of tongues.

Bel pulled away and a trace of saliva was left between him and Fran. Bel took off Fran's clothes and his and they are now both naked.

Bel kissed Fran's neck and going down. Fran blushed so hard.

"Senpai…"

Bel did a blow job on Fran and Fran let out a moan. Bel loved Fran's moan and he continued to do it.

"S-senpai… I-"

Bel nodded and continued to BJ Fran. Fran cum and he blushed. Bel's face was covered in his cum and Bel licked it.

"Ushishi~"

"Sorry."

"it's ok. I know that you don't know what to do in this kind of stuff."

Fran blushed and kissed Bel. They did a war of tongues and Fran won. Fran pulled out and inhaled some air. And this time, Fran did a BJ on Bel and Bel let out a moan. When Bel cum and Fran licked it clean, he lied down.

"Ushishi~ I think we should stop. You're tired."

Fran nodded.

Bel and Fran slept together with a blanket covering them. They are facing and hugging each other and Bel kissed Fran's fore head. He looked at Fran's face and neck and he smiled, seeing the hickey he made.

"I love you, Fran."

"I love you too, senpai."

-At the living room-

"VOOIII! Where is Fran and Bel?!" Squalo screamed.

"Squ-chan. Shush. They are sleeping."

"Huh?! It's 10:00 a.m in the morning and they are sleeping?!"

Lussuria giggled. "Yeah."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well…"

Lussuria took out something in his pocket and he show it to Squalo. Squalo paused and he walked away.

"Do your best Squ-chan~! With boss~!" Lussuria said at Squalo.

What Lussuria showed at Squalo is a picture of Bel and Fran sleeping and hugging each other.

"They are so cute~" Lussuria said.

-At Bel's room-

Fran groaned and Bel woke up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I heard something."

"Ushishi~ That's my heartbeat."

"Eh? What? No way! I didn't know you have a heart, senpai." Fran said monotonously.

Bel let out a murderous aura at Fran.

"Just kidding. I know that even you are a psycho prince, you have a heart and you are a loving person even though you don't show it. And if you are asking why I know this, it's because You're MY Prince." Fran said.

Bel blushed and smiled at Fran.

He kissed Fran.

"Even though you are an antagonistic person, I know that you are a loving and caring person. And if you want to know why, it's because you just showed it. If you are not a loving and caring person, you could've left me alone. And… maybe I'm still sick till now, but it's gone now thanks to you. Fran."

"This is why I love you, Fran."

Fran smiled.

"Me too."

-Owari-

-authors-

How was it? I'm sorry if Bel and Fran's smexy scene didn't go farther. I really don't know how to write those kind of stuff.

REVIEW


End file.
